Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have various features such as low power consumption, high color saturation, a wide viewing angle, ultra-thin and foldability, so that the OLED display panels have gradually become a mainstream in display technology. In order to ensure the various features of the OLED display panels, a thin film packaging layer is arranged in the OLED display panel, and includes a plurality of inorganic material layers and a plurality of organic material layers alternately arranged. The plurality of inorganic material layer is configured to prevent moisture and oxygen from permeating. The plurality of organic material layer is configured to reduce pressures on the inorganic material layer, and to prevent the inorganic material layer from being cracked or even broken due to an external force. In a long-term research, Application found and practice that a multilayer structure of the thin film packaging layer increases a number of layers of the OLED display panel, and increases a thickness of the OLED display panel, thereby a length the optical path is increased, and efficiency of luminous flux is reduced.